ChristmasCast
ChristmasCast is Mega64's annual Christmas podcast special that has run for several years now (2006 - Present). The format of the special typically involves the core Mega64 crew often joined by both close friends, as well as people from the video game industry, consuming either disgusting or excessive amounts of one particular food until they are forced to vomit it back up - all in the name of the Holiday season. Rocco Botte has stated that the inspiration for the idea came from the MTV show, Jackass, where the cast attempted to drink milk until vomiting. There have been a few Christmas traditions throughout the years - one being Rocco wearing the same Santa Claus jacket every year since 2008. He has also licked the never-washed, stained-covered jacket each year since 2015. Another big tradition was that Kevin Bushong would bring questionable/repulsive foods, progressively getting worse each year. That tradition almost came to an end in 2016, when Kevin brought surströmming into the studio. The stench of the surströmming, as well as some other factors involving insects and urine, are possible factors to the future changes in the format of the special. In 2017, the podcast became more of a tournament/"Battle Royal" eating competition - with Dr. Ryan winning the very first "XMAS Eating Extravaganza" and Garrett Hunter coming in second place. As per tradition, the podcast ended with Kevin bringing a carton of year-old milk to the set. During 2019's ChristmasCast, Twitch cut their after-show early, banning their stream/account. The ban was lifted on December 16, 2019. ChristmasCast History (List includes Mega64 cast, crew, and various recurring guests. Other guests usually omitted.) 2006 - Small Beginnings Highlight Video * Rocco Botte - Gallon of milk * Jessica Boyd - Gallon of Eggnog 2007 - The Small Sequel * Rocco Botte - Jar of Mayo * Krista Chatfield - Bottle of Ranch Dressing 2008 - A Drunk Shawn Highlight Video * Rocco Botte - Tub of Butter * Shawn Chatfield - Zinfandel Wine * Derrick Acosta - Vanilla Frosting * Garrett Hunter - Cool Whip * Eric Baudour - Jet-Puffed Marshmallow Fluff * Bryan Abou Chacra - Block of Cheddar Cheese * Krista Chatfield - Cream Cheese 2009 - The Lost Episode * Rocco Botte - A Birthday Cake * Shawn Chatfield - Jar of Strawberry Jam * Derrick Acosta - 3 Large Costco Pizzas * Garrett Hunter - Big Jar of Deli Pickles * Eric Baudour - Tub of Ice Cream * Frank Howley - 50 Pizza Rolls * Kevin Bushong - Bottle of Mustard 2010 - This Guy Hates Sushi Highlight Video * Rocco Botte - A Platter of Shrimp * Shawn Chatfield - Milk and Lactaid * Derrick Acosta - 10 Cheesy Potato Burritos * Garrett Hunter - Tuna Salad * Eric Baudour - Sushi * Frank Howley - Mac & Cheese * Kevin Bushong - Sauerkraut * Dominic Botte - 10 Hot Dogs 2011 - Loss of Fluids Highlight Video * Rocco Botte - Carton of Cottage Cheese * Shawn Chatfield - Salad Ingredients (Lettuce, Tomato, Salad Dressing, etc) * Derrick Acosta - A Tray of Cookies * Garrett Hunter - 3 Jars of Green Olives * Bryan Abou Chacra - His Height in Subway Sandwiches (6 Foot-long subs) * Eric Baudour - Malt Vinegar * Frank Howley - Chili Cheese Dog with Go-Gurt * Kevin Bushong - Pigs Feet 2012 - Bryan's Got a Death Wish Highlight Video * Rocco Botte - A Whole Ham * Shawn Chatfield - Gerber's Baby Food * Derrick Acosta - 120 Bagel Bites (Pizza Bagels) * Garrett Hunter - Jars of Marinara Sauce * Bryan Abou Chacra - Jars of Honey and a Whole bottle of Coppola Diamond Merlot * Kevin Bushong - Bottle of Clam Juice * Rob - Twinkie Hot Dog with EZ Cheez and Milk (From UHF) 2013 - Cool Hand Puke Highlight Video * Rocco Botte - 50 Hardboiled Eggs * Shawn - Sun Chips Touched by Money * Derrick - 2 Boxes of Donuts * Garrett - Vienna Sausages * Bryan - Cold Campbell's Chicken Noodle Soup * Kevin - Gefilte Fish 2014 - Alien Eggs Full Podcast * Rocco Botte - 10 Pounds of Mashed Potatoes * Shawn Chatfield - 30 Bowls of Oatmeal * Derrick Acosta - 2 Full Racks of Ribs * Garrett Hunter - Marmite * Frank Howley - Jar of Kimchi * Bryan Abou Chacra - Full KFC Family Meal * Kevin Bushong - Century Eggs * Mariel Cartwright - KFC Bucket * Rob - Fruitcake with EZ Cheez 2015 - Bug Stunts Full Podcast * Rocco Botte - 7 Pounds of Heinz Ketchup * Shawn Chatfield - 1 Soft Taco from Taco Bell with His Beard Trimmings * Derrick Acosta- "Christmas Pocket" - 2 Jumbo Rice Krispy Treats with Panda Express Orange Chicken * Garrett Hunter - 4 packs of Hebrew National Hot Dogs * Bryan Abou Chacra - A Raw Potato, Banana with its peel, Grapefruit and a Lemon (with their rinds) * Kevin Bushong - Fermented Silkworms * Mariel Cartwright - Giant Crickets, Bug Kebab (Silkworms and Grasshoppers), Grasshoppers, and a Scorpion 2016 - End of an Era Full Podcast * Rocco Botte - Baked Beans & Urine via LifeStraw * Shawn Chatfield - Reese's Puff with various Toppings and Beverages * Derrick Acosta - Grapevines * Garrett Hunter - Dry/Salted Fish, Spam, SkyFlakes, and Balut * Bryan Abou Chacra - Raw Beef, Onion, and Pita Bread * Frank Howley - A Zebra Tarantula * Kevin Bushong - Surströmming * Mariel Cartwright - Various Vintage Jello Recipes * Rob - Crave Case of White Castle Burgers and Big Red 2017 - The First Eating Extravaganza Full Podcast As mentioned above, 2017 was the year the ChristmasCast format was changed to the current tournament/bracket-style, eating competition. Participants battled it out with their wits, wills as well as their stomaches. The winner of this year would win the Mega64 ChristmasCast Trophy and title as well as a gift card to Olive Garden. Round 1 - Oreos # Shawn (6) (W) - vs - Katie (3) # Doc Ryan (5) (W) '- vs - Mariel (1.5) # Bruce (3) ('W) '- vs - Tyler (2) # Casey (4) - vs - Rocco (7) '(W) # Derrick (21) (W) - vs - Matt (17) # Frank (8) (W) '- vs - Joseph (7) # Sarah (2) - vs - Meg (3) '(W) # Mauricio (7) - vs - Garrett (10) (W) Round 2 - Corndogs # Shawn (1) - vs - Doc Ryan (4) (W) # Rocco (4) (W) - vs - Bruce (1.3) # Derrick (3) - vs - Frank (4) (W) # Garrett (5) (W) '- vs - Meg (1) Round 3 - Tomatoes # Rocco (6) - vs - Doc Ryan (9) '(W) # Garrett (11) (W) '- vs - Frank (10) Round 4 - Milk # Garrett - vs - Doc Ryan '(W) Doctor Ryan won the first XMAS Eating Extravaganza. As Shawn states at the end, "Evil has won... there is no god". There is much fan speculation and outcry that Doctor Ryan had cheated due to his vomiting/purging in-between rounds, thus having an emptier stomach than his opponents. Throughout the competition, Garrett did not purge in-between rounds and kept everything in his stomach. Who won? Was the result fair? 2018 - Eating Competition Round 2 Full Podcast Much like ChristmasCast 2017, this year's special was another eating competition, however, some adjustments were made. In order to qualify in the tournament, Mega64 members and guests were to eat a single pack of PopTarts. The first four to finish their pack of PopTarts moved on into the knock-out rounds. This year's grand prize was a gift card to IHOP. Qualifying Rounds - PopTarts (W) = Winner - Group 1 - # Rocco (W) # Shawn (W) # Frank (W) # Matt (W) # Jenny # Nathan # Kevin # Eric - Group 2 - # Derrick (W) # Garrett (W) # Meg # Doc Ryan (W) # Mariel (W) # Bruce # Johnny # Tyler Knock-out Rounds In this round, winners of the PopTart qualifier were paired together with whom they would compete against later. With their partner, they were required to partake in a "White Elephant" gift exchange. The pairs were to choose one out of five Christmas gifts that were presented to them. What was inside of the gifts was unknown and would also be the food the pair would eat in their knock-out round. Round 1 - Pickled Mangoes * Rocco (W) - vs - Frank Round 2 - Smoked Deboned Milkfish / "Bangus" * Shawn - vs - Matt (W) Round 3 - Vlasic Deli Pickles (A very controversial bout - The first round of pickle eating was a tie in numbers, with Garrett and Doc Ryan both completing three and a half pickles. Garrett had surely won this round due to him having swallowed his half while Doc Ryan was still chewing. However, due to some uncertainty and a tantrum from Doc Ryan, a One-Pickle Sudden Death match was ruled. With the Sudden Death ending in a tie as well, Kevin ultimately ruled that Doc Ryan was the winner.) * Doc Ryan (W) - vs - Garrett Round 4 - Hershey's Chocolate Syrup * Mariel - vs - Derrick (W) Semi-Finals - Sour Cream * Rocco (W) - vs - Matt * Derrick - vs - Doc Ryan (W) Finals - Eggnog The final food for the competition was a quart of eggnog - a rich, sweet, dairy-based beverage generally associated with Christmas. With tensions rising and stocks going down in the Twitch chat, Rocco needed to bring the trophy home. After much pain and vomit (as well as Frank's chair thrust attack on Doc Ryan) , Rocco and Doc Ryan both managed to finish their quart in time. In the end, Rocco was decided the winner of ChristmasCast 2018. The deciding factor was that Doc Ryan had puked up more eggnog than Rocco. 2019 - Twitch Ban-off 2019 Full Podcast 2019, again, was much like last year's competition, but with some very small adjustments by Derrick who also the master of ceremonies. Doctor Ryan, claiming to be a "good guy" now, had returned yet again to reclaim the ChristmasCast title from Rocco. The grand prize this year was the trophy and a gift card to Panda Express. In the qualifying round, Mega64 members and guests were to eat a cup of Pringles and a cup of pudding both of various flavors. The first four to finish their cups would move on into the knock-out rounds. Qualifying Rounds - Pringles & SnackPack Pudding Cups - Group 1 - (W) = Winner # Rodrigo "We don't need no stinkin' badgers." # Johnny "The Cool One" '(W)' # Rocco "I was involved in a bank scam four years ago..." '(W)' # James "I like music." # Frank This is for all my juggalos and juggalettes..." '(W)' # Meg "I'm allergic to cedar." # Matt "I light up." # Shawn "I'm gon-na win." (W) (Fastest Eater) - Group 2 - # Matt "I'm a little afraid of Santa." '(W)' # Tyler "Fuck Rudolph." # Garrett "Blue cheese, baby." '(W)' # Kevin "I've never thrown up in my life." '(W)' # Doctor Ryan "I'm the people's champ, I'm a good guy now." '(W) (Fastest Eater)' # Bruce a.k.a. Ms. Claus "My favorite Christmas song is Eyeless by Slipknot." '' # Emili ''"I draw stuff... That's it." # Jazelle? "Get over yourself, grandma!" After the qualifying round was over, the two fastest eaters from each group rock-paper-scissored to see who would win a special item from Derrick. Shawn won against Doc Ryan and received an "Opponent Swap" game card, allowing him the one-time ability to change his opponent or anyone else's during the competition. Knock-out Rounds After a tournament bracket was made, each person and their competitor spun a wheel to see what mystery food they will be eating. Shawn and his opponent, Johnny, got two bars of chocolate on their spin. Later on, Shawn, realizing the chocolate was actually dark, baking chocolate, used his one-time ability in order to swap places with Doc Ryan who was against Kevin with raw broccoli. During Rocco and Frank's spin, they received another special gift from Derrick. With Rocco winning the rock-paper-scissors battle against Frank, he was granted the ability, which he immediately used, to swap his pair's food (pickled lemons) with Garrett and Matt's food (Chocolate Hazelnut Pirouettes). Round 1 - Pirouettes * Rocco (13) (W) '- vs - Frank (8) Round 2 - Pickled Lemons * Garrett (6) '(W) - vs - Matt (1) Round 3 - Baking Chocolate Bar * Doc Ryan (W) - vs - Johnny Round 4 - Raw Broccoli * Shawn - vs - Kevin (W) Semi-Finals Round 1 - Whole Peach Pie * Rocco - vs - Doc Ryan (W) Round 2 - Can of Jalapeño Spam * Garret (W) '''- vs - Kevin '''Finals - Duck Bill w/ Tongue In the finals, Doc Ryan reveals to the audience that he was not the "good guy" but the "bad guy" all along. Upon this discovery and amongst boos, Doc Ryan then proceeds to strike Garrett in the groin in a weird fashion from behind. Two mystery foods were to be chosen - duck tongue was picked as the final food of the tournament. The food that was not chosen was boiled chicken feet. Alas, Doc Ryan was victorious, consuming all of his duck tongues. * Doc Ryan (W) '''- vs - Garrett '''Retribution Round Unhappy with the result of the peach pie round, Rocco claims that he was robbed of victory and challenges Doc Ryan with the chicken feet. Upon his first bite, Rocco realizes he made a grave mistake and underestimated Doc Ryan. In the end, Doc Ryan won the street fight, eating more chicken feet than Rocco. * Rocco - vs - Doc Ryan (W) Twitch Ban Only some minutes after the tournament and during the stream's after-show, Twitch banned Mega64's account most likely due to the vomiting (even though other years were way worse). Many fans of Mega64 took to social media such as twitter to voice their complaints. The hashtag #unbanmeg64 began to trend and later on the ban was lifted from Mega64's Twitch channel. Category:Podcasts Category:Events Category:Podcast specials